Gibberish
|artist = MAX |year = 2015 |nogm = 5 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |imageBG = Dancer14 |perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) (P2) |nowc = Gibberish |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/7FhmRij7QI/?taken-by=evandiaye/, Alexinho Mougeolle |pictos= 129 |dura = 3:00 |audio = }} "Gibberish" by MAX is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a teenage girl and boy. P1 P1, a girl, has brown curly hair under a grey bowler hat. She wears a black vest, a blue shirt, gold necklaces, orange skinny jeans, and silver shoes. P2 P2, a boy, wears an orange beanie. He is also wearing a white hoodie, black skinny jeans, and blue moccasin shoes. gibberish_coach_1_big.png|P1 gibberish_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a nightclub. Many linear lights wave around on a dark backdrop. During the chorus, the background becomes white. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves ''' in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: '''Punch to the left and raise your left leg. '''Gold Move 3: '''Spin your arms in a circle while turning towards each other. '''Gold Move 5: P1: Get your right hand down, P2: Recoil as if P1 had just kicked you. This is the final move of the routine. Gold move 1 and 2-0.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Gibberishgm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game gold moves.png|Gold Move 3 Gibberishgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game gold move 5.png|Gold Move 5 Gibberishgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests Classic * Boombox Appearances in Playlists Gibberish appears in the following playlists: Just Dance 2016 * Duets * Just Dance 2016 ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs F-J * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * All Songs F-J * Duet * Just Dance 2016 Trivia *''Gibberish'' was revealed at E3, but the gameplay was revealed during the 2015 VMAs. **This is the only song in the E3 reveal series for to have a preview that was not at E3. **This song was also announced via Twitter. **This is the first E3 track reveal since Where Have You Been to have not been revealed at Gamescom. *"Crack" is censored. *There are two pictogram errors in the preview: the pictograms are normally yellow and grey but, during the second verse, a pictogram has switched colors. In the final game, the error appears to be fixed. *The original song features , but the in-game version leaves his part as an instrumental. **However, he can still be heard saying "shhh" during the part where he has been cut out. **''Gibberish'' is the sixth track in which an artist s verse was removed from a song. Other tracks where this happened include Blurred Lines with T.I. s part removed; Dark Horse, as Juicy J s part was removed; 4x4, where they removed Nelly s part; Stuck On A Feeling, where Snoop Dogg s part was removed; and Wild, where Dizzee Rascal s rap was removed. **The song has been cut down by 18 seconds, which can be heard at the end of the preview. *In the menu square and album coach, the coaches positions are inverted. *On the Just Dance YouTube channel, there is an alternate music video for this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9WLgcZ2Z3k **It uses the same audio as in game, meaning no lyrics are censored, and Hoodie Allen s rap is still left out. **Parts of the gameplay appear. **The video has an intro. * In the Just Dance Now files, there is a placeholder pictogram, which is, for one reason or another, only composed of the word PLACEHOLDER written in white instead of the usual placeholder pictogram. * Gibberish is the first song in the series to be performed by a YouTube personality. Gallery GibberishSqu.png|''Gibberish'' Gibberish Menu.gif|''Gibberish'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Gibberish cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach gibberish_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-4.jpg|''Gibberish'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-10.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-16.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' Coach Selection screen 292.png|P2's avatar Golden_Gibberish.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Gibberish.png|Diamond avatar Gibberish.png|P1 Gibberish P2.png|P2 Gibberish_pictogram_error.png|The Pictogram error that appears in the preview gibberish pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Gibberishbackground.png|Background GibberBTS.png|Behind The Scenes Gibberish placeholder picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Videos Official Music Video MAX_-_Gibberish_(feat._Hoodie_Allen)_Official_Music_Video_-_YTMAs Gameplays Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Gibberish by MAX Just Dance 2016 - Gibberish - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Gibberish (720p 60fps)-0 References Site Navigation it:Gibberishpl:Gibberish Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Eva Ndiaye Category:Shortened Songs Category:Youtuber Songs